


Breaking up

by lexbargen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexbargen/pseuds/lexbargen





	1. Chapter 1

“So did you talk to her?” Liam asked walking onto the tour bus.

“She said the distance between us right now is too much for her to handle. She thinks this isn't hard enough for me.” Harry threw his phone on the couch and sat down, sighing.

“You do go on stage every night acting perfectly happy.” Niall spoke up. Harry glanced at him.

“Who do you think I do that for Niall?" Harry snapped, "the fans, I can’t let my personal life bring down my performance for them. Sky knows that.” Liam put a hand on Niall’s shoulder and looked up at Harry.

“And you can’t let your personal life effect how you treat the lads.” Harry stared at him for a second before he nodded once and got up. He headed to the door of the kitchen and turned his head over his shoulder.

“Sorry Niall.” He opened the door and got a bottle of water out of the fridge along with a muffin. He heard Louis talking in the bedroom on the other side of the sliding door. He put his ear up to it and listened.

“Stop crying Skylar.” Said Louis with an annoyed tone. “You and Harry fight like this at least once a month. You guys will be back together within the week.”

“Some best friend you are.” She commented.

“I’m just getting tired of this, you guys make me pick sides.”

“We do not!”

“You do too.” Louis finished. “Listen Sky, I have to go write with Harry. I don't feel like hearing about your breakup and having things be awkward between him and I. You know how I get.”

“But-”

“Skylar. Just give it a fucking break.” Louis hung up the phone and Harry quickly moved to the small table and grabbed his phone.

“You’re a horrid liar.” Louis said getting an apple from the fridge. Harry looked up at him and sighed.

“I’m sorry.” Louis sat down in front of him.

“Why?” He asked, a small smile playing on his face.

“For listening to your conversation.” Harry said looking at his phone once more before locking it.

“Nothing to worry about mate.” Louis put a hand on his shoulder.

“Are we going to write or what?” He smirked at the younger boy. They walked off the tour bus and into the other one.

“Did Josh say he left the guitar in here?”

“It’s right there.” Louis pointed at it. Harry grabbed it and sat down. He started playing some chords before he looked up at Louis.

“I don’t even like her that much, it’s just the thought of being broken up with that hurts. That even though she’s been my friend for almost my entire life, she still doesn’t know I’m trying.”

“I know Harry, don’t worry about it. You don’t need to explain it to me.” Louis smiled lightly, staring down at his paper.

“How’s James?” Louis looked at Harry and shook his head.

“Broke up, his uni times got to busy, when I went back I spent in total 4 hours with him. Just easier, I’m okay. It’s not as bad as I thought.”

“You know how you told Sky we would be back together within the week?” Louis nodded, not really sure where Harry was going with the question. “I don’t want us to be.”

“Then don’t, it’s your choice.”

“Maybe I should just start dating guys.” Louis laughed under his breath at the comment.

“Maybe.”

“What’s it like Louis?” Harry asked him. Louis thought about it for a second.

“Well, it’s like being with a girl in some ways, some guys try to pressure you into things you don't want to do. Some guys are too clingy, some guys are really violent. It just depends.”

“What’s the sex like?” Louis laughed at this and Harry looked at him confused.

“Hand jobs and blowjobs are exactly the same as if a girl gives you one. You just have to be sure you are fine seeing a guy when you look down and not a girl. The actual sex is different, it takes time. Again, you don’t want to be with a guy that wants to rush you. You finally grasp how much it actually hurts a girl.” Harry nodded and looked at his best friend.

“Thank you for always being there for me Louis.”

“Welcome lad.” Louis nodded and grabbed a note book.“Let’s get started.”

After about 3 hours they had two base lines for 2 songs and were quite happy with them.

“Should we show the lads?” Harry asked.

“Not right now. I actually have to go out to do some with Zayn, I’ll see you after okay?” Louis waved at Harry and headed off the bus.

“How was the writing session with Harry?” Zayn asked him when he got into the back of Paul’s car.

“It was good. We got like 2 songs we are pretty happy with.” Zayn nodded and pulled out his cigarettes. He lit one up and took a long drag opening the window.

“I would love it if you didn’t smoke in here Zayn.”

“But Pauly, I haven't had one all day.”

“I took you to buy that pack,” he leaned over and grabbed it out of Louis’s hand.“There’s 4 gone already.”

“I have a problem?” He smiled at Paul.

“You do.” He said throwing the pack at Zayn. “Why did you lads want to go shopping today? We had already had the mall booked for closure on January 28th.”

“I need to make sure Harry’s birthday present is good.”

“You bought my birthday present the day of my party.” Zayn looked at his friend.

“No mate, I actually bought it a week before and I was going to get your favourite vape stick. Remember?”

“No.” Zayn shook his head as Paul parked the car.

“Whatever, I did. Thanks Paul.” Louis hit Paul’s shoulder and walked inside the huge mall. He pulled his hood up and figured if he got away with only taking a few photos it would have been a successful day. “This isn’t going to work.” Louis mumbled, noticing some people staring at him. “How do you feel about taking photos until I get back?”

“No.” Zayn glared at his best friend.

“Too late.” He shoved Zayn away from him. “Oh my god, it’s Zayn Malik from One Direction!” He screamed so everyone could hear. If looks could kill, the one Zayn was giving his partner in crime right now, would have killed him instantly. Zayn grumbled some curses under his breath before putting on a smile. Louis started his walk around the store trying to figure out what the perfect gift would be. He always liked buying gifts for big birthdays, sixteen, twenty one, thirty. He knew what he wanted to get, just finding it would be a different story. He went into an old record store and looked around.

“Hey you’re that kid from that big boyband aren’t you?” The old guy working at the desk asked him. Louis smiled lightly, he looked like his grandfather.

“I’m Louis, yeah.”

“Well, Louis. What can I do for you today?”

“Well, I’m trying to get the perfect gift for my band mates 21st birthday. I was wondering if you sold the Ben Howard vinyl, the one with ‘Bones’ on it?”

“Ah, yes.” The man said getting off his stool behind the counter. “Every kingdom. We only got about ten, I think there’s one in the back. Let me go check.”

“Thank you so much.” Louis said before looking around for the other album he wanted to get. He grabbed the Vance Joy ‘Dream Your Life Away’ album as well and the man came out holding the Ben Howard vinyl.

“Now since we only got ten of these, they are regular forty two. But I’ll give it to you for the same price as that one.” The man smiled at Louis. He stared at the man in shock.

“I can pay the full price sir.”

"It’s for your friend.” He winked at Louis and took him up to the till. He bagged both the items and Louis headed on his way thanking the man very much for his help. He went into another store and started looking. The girl that was working the floor glanced at him and quickly headed the other way. Louis looked down at what he was wearing and figured out why she wouldn't help him. He was wearing a black hoodie, sweats, checkered socks and vans. She didn't think he could actually afford anything in the store. He looked around before he spotted something on a manikin.

“Miss, where is that shirt?” He pointed at the black and white polka dotted sheer shirt.

“It’s over there sir, but it’s not on sale.”

“That’s fine.” Louis bit back at her judgement. Louis went over and grabbed Harry’s size before he continued to look around. He grabbed a nice pair of black jeans for himself and a head scarf he knew Harry would love. He walked up to the till and put the stuff on the counter.

“Your total today is four eighty eight fifty two. How would you like to pay?”

“Cash.” Louis grabbed his wallet out of his pocket and grabbed out five hundred dollars and handed it to her. Her face dropped and she realized she should have been a lot nicer. “I’m in the biggest boyband in the world, you stuck up judgemental bitch.” Louis smiled at her as he grabbed his bag and walked out of the store. He looked down at his phone and realized Zayn has been taking pictures for an hour. He quickly walked back to find him and he was sitting on the couches with his glasses on and his hood up.

“You’re a real arse you know that?” Zayn spoke up as Louis walked by him.

“I got everything I needed though.” Louis smirked. “But this bitch at this one store was a complete prude to me, she took one look at me and wouldn't help me with anything. Didn’t think I had enough money to shop there.” Louis said as he opened the door of the mall exit. “But I paid in cash and you should have seen her face mate, priceless.” He laughed.

“She probably didn’t realize how much your bloody jacket costs.”

“This isn't the three hundred dollar one.” Louis said getting into the car. “I got this from the vans shop by my flat at home.” He laughed again shaking his head. “Away Pauly.”

“Now you got to wrap it, and make sure Harry doesn’t find it.”

“He always snoops through stuff which bugs me when I do things like this.” Louis grumbled. Zayn shrugged and looked out the window.

 


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived back at the buses and Louis headed into the band’s bus to wrap everything. He got it all done and jumped when he heard the door open.

“Sorry mate, didn’t know you would be in here.” Josh said, putting the shirt back on he had been taking off.

“Don’t worry I was just leaving. Hide this from Harold, okay?” He handed the bag to Josh.

“Sounds good too me.” He nodded, putting the bag in the cupboard above the fridge.

“C’mon Camila.” Harry mumbled staring at his phone.

“Lauren stop. Hi Harry.”

“Hey.” Harry smiled at the younger girl.

“Harry! Hi, it’s Lauren.” Lauren yelled from behind Camila.

“I know.” He laughed.

“Sorry, she’s had a bit too much coffee and not enough sleep.” Harry could relate to that well.

“It’s okay, it’s better than what Louis does. Red bull and cigarettes.” Harry said to himself mostly.

“Smoking is icky.” Camila laughed. Harry glanced over his shoulder when he heard someone walk in. Louis jumped on his back and looked at his phone.

“Who you talking to Harold?”

“Camila? You know from Fifth Harmony.”

“The sunflower one?” Harry laughed at Louis’s connection.

“Yes, her.”

“Why am I know as the sunflower one?”

“He saw a picture with your face pasted on a sunflower and that’s just how he identifies you.” Harry smirked at her.

“Mani!” Camila yelled, when she felt her friends hand hit her butt.

“It was in my view.” Mani shrugged. Camila looked back at the camera.

“We are a whole bunch of losers.”

“It’s okay, we are too.” Louis spoke up, smiling at the younger girl. “Harry I got new pants!” Louis yelled, his voice cracking.

“Nice!” Harry yelled the same way. Louis went to his bunk and grabbed the bag. He took out the jeans and went back to show Harry.

“How’s everything with you and Lauren?”

“It’s getting better,” Camila smiled at Harry. “What about your girlfriend?”

“We broke up, for good. I’m happy?” He posed it as a question.

“These are them.” Louis walked back in after listening to them. He held them up for Harry to see.

“Wow, Louis these are actually nice. No holes in them.” Harry gave him a nod of approval.

“They look good from what I can see!” Lauren yelled from the phone.

“Thank you!” Louis yelled back.

“Oi! Camila I’m going to let you go, Louis is going to burst my ear drum.” He laughed Camila smiled and nodded.

“Talk soon! Bye Harry!” Harry hung up the FaceTime and turned towards Louis.

“You’re obnoxiously loud.” Harry shook his head.

“The boys want to play a drinking game in the bigger bus. The band too.” Harry nodded and followed Louis off the bus.

“We’re playing strip Mario Cart.” Liam said as they walked on. Louis turned around then to walk off the bus but Harry grabbed his arm.

“It could be fun, come try.”

“You know why I won’t do this.” He said to Harry. Harry pulled him into a hug and told him it was alright if he didn't want to.

“I’ll play.” Harry said, walking to where the boys were.

“I will too.” Louis finally agreed.

“Okay so, there is 8 people, me, Zayn, Niall, Louis, Harry, Danny, Sandy and Josh. There’s two screens, two games of 4. Every time you get a star, the 3 other people either have to drink or take off a piece of clothing. You can win clothing back by getting stars also. Seem easy enough?” Liam explained the game.

“Sounds great.” Josh replied and everyone nodded. Everyone took the option of drinking before they took their clothes off.

“C’mon Louis!” Danny yelled.

“Just take off your pants.” Josh added.

“He’s probably too shit faced to do anything.” Liam piped in. Harry was the only one that was remotely sober and he was watching the whole thing. He was sitting in his boxer, which wasn't something unusual for him.

“Louis!” Niall nudged his shoulder.

“Buzz off, Horan.” Louis snapped back.

“Those are the rules mate.” Zayn said.

“Guy’s if he doesn’t want to,” Harry spoke up, “he doesn’t have too. Leave him be.”

“But we all did it.”

“And he doesn’t want to so, get off his case.” Harry said standing up, he grabbed his shirt and pants and walked off the bus. Everyone was silent and looking at Louis. He got up and followed Harry outside.

“You didn’t need to do that.” He said seriously. The cold hitting his bare chest like a pound of bricks.

“They had no right to pressure you into anything.” Harry looked at Louis. He nodded once and walked over to the taller boy. Harry dropped his clothing when he realized Louis was going in for a hug.

“Hey mate we’re-” Niall quickly shut up and headed back inside the bus.

“Hey Lou?”

“Yeah?”

“Sleep with me tonight?”

“Sounds like a good plan.” Louis smiled at him. They walked onto the main bus and went into the extra bedroom and got into bed. They were both drained from the day and seeing the time was 3:34 in the morning, they were sure the boys would be calling it a night soon as well.

“Louis?” Harry mumbled softly.

“Cuddle me.” He said. Louis shuffled over and laid his head on Harry’s warm chest. Harry ran his hands through Louis’s hair.

“Louis?”

“Yeah Harry?”

“I- um, can I try something?” They had been laying there for almost an hour and the buzz had worn off both of them.

“Course.” Harry nodded slowly and took a breath. Louis’s breath hitched when he felt Harry’s hand just under his belly button. Louis grabbed it and looked at him.

“I want to try, and you’re the only person I trust enough to do this with.” Harry tried to reason with him. Louis stared at him a second longer before finally giving it. Harry slowly moved his hand down the elastic of Louis’s boxers. Louis heard Harry’s intake of breathe when he wrapped his hand around him.

“Fuck your hands are cold.” Louis mumbled.

“Sorry.” Harry laughed lightly. “I have no idea what to do.”

“You have one, just do the same thing.” Louis’s words were airy and light. Harry stared moving his hand and Louis groaned at the minimum friction he was getting. He moved his hips towards Harry’s hand and he stopped. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled.

“It’s okay, just weird is all.”

“You don’t have to do this.”

“It’s nice.” He finally said when he started moving his hand again.

“Put more pressure on the head. Trust me.” Louis said calmly. Harry did as he was told and Louis sucked in his breath.

“Jesus,”

“Good?”

“Fuck, yeah.” Harry smiled and continued to work Louis in his hand.

“H-Harry.” Louis whimpered. “If you don’t want me to finish in your hand, I would stop.”

“I’m not really ready for that.” Harry sighed taking his hand off.

“It’s okay, you did amazing.” Louis smiled at him.

“I do need to go finish, I’ll be right back.” He got up and went to the bathroom. He quickly looked at himself in the mirror. _Harry almost finished me off_. He thought to himself, why did he like it so much? He quickly finished himself off and got cleaned up before heading back into bed. He got in and turned on his side.

“Why aren’t you cuddling me, Lou?”

“I didn't think- I just,” Louis looked at him, “okay.” He moved back to his position on Harry and quickly fell asleep there.


End file.
